Abandon Kitty
by Ninja-ass-betch
Summary: what happens when 2 really good friends meet again but 1 forgets? Sakura forgot about Kakuzu and her love for him but he hasnt...Idk y i made it T i think it just makes me feel better...lol...I think its for cussing
1. Meeting everyone! YAY!

**SUP ITS PUPPETGIRL!!!!!! lol wellz ima say a few...srry that i didnt write. ok there thats done-TOBI LUVS U!!!!!!! Tobi that was supost to be later chapters! Wellz ima let u read!!!!!!**

"Rawr"-talk

_^Rawr^-talk_

Sakura Haruno, her band name is "Abandon Kitty". Her band mates are as following: Temari(tem) Hinata(hina) Ino and Konan(ko-chan). The only reason that they kno each other is cuz they all went to pre-school together. So about 5:30 in the morning Sakura got up and took a shower. Well after that it waz about 6:00 she got dressed(ill tell u the clothes shes wearing later) and went down to make breakfast.

**5min later!!!!**

"BACON EGGS CHEESE TOAST MOVE MOVE MOVE...I JUST SAID MOVE TEM!!!!!!!!!!!"

I knew it..."EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE IF U WANT BREAKFAST CUZ INO JUST CAME DOWN!" After that everybody waz down here.

**7:13**

"GRRRRRRR!!!!! SHIT GUYS TIME TO GO ITS 7:13!!!!!!" "Ugh do we have to go????" "Ino if we dont whos going to make trouble and see hot boys!!!!" "LETS GO THEN I DONT WANT TO MISS IT!!!!" "Watever"

**AT THE FRONT OF SKOOL!**

"INO U HELD US UP IT 8 NOW!!!!!!!"

**IN CLASS!!!! Teacher POV!**

"Class we have new students be nice!" (they come in!) _I saw 5 girls walk in 1 with pink hair wearing black tripp skinny jeans and a fish net shirt with a white shirt that u can see her red and black striped bra. The blue haired 1 has a white rose in her hair and she is wearing a red plaid tripp skirt with a long sleeve white butten up shirt and a vest. The blonde has a purple belly shirt on that is stitched everywhere with purple skinny jeans. The dark blue hair (almost black) is wearing a green day shirt that has a gun and a rose on it with a pair of red skinny jeans that has a black skull on its thigh. The dirty blonde is wearing a black mini skirt that has a chain on it she waz also wearing a grey shirt with a cute cat skeleton. _Well tell the class wat u like wat u dislike and wat u want to be.

**THE GIRLS POV!**

Well this abit weird ummm...fine Ill say stuff first! "Hey im Haruno Sakura and most of u already morely likely kno me. I luv these girls cuz there like family so u fuck with them ur fucking with me, singing,guitar, hanging out, and roler bladeing. I dislike alot of stuff but i hate playboys sluts and preps. Im already wat i want to be. Im Temari i dont want to be called anything else. I luv playing guitar, hanging out and fighting. I dislike preps sluts and playboys. Im wat i want to be. Im Konan I luv these girls cuz there like family so u fuck with them ur fucking with me, playing bass guitar,hanging out with the girls. I hate the same as them! I am wat i want to be so fuck off! Im Ino I luv these girls cuz there like family so u fuck with them ur fucking with me, I kno we all say this its just to make sure u guys kno this,Playing drums, hanging out ummm and sum other things. I hate the same! Same as them! Well im Hinata I luv these girls cuz there like family so u fuck with them ur fucking with me(Hinata is going to be a smartass and totally different from her real self!), playing keyboard Same wit them and same. Well go choose ur seats now!" "window seat!!!" "Tem u kno sakura has that aready!"

**AFTER SCHOOL!!! SOME GUYS POV!!!!!!**

"Dude that chic look Sexy" "Hell Yea they all do!" we go ova to the new girls. "Hey baby if i bite my lip would u kiss it better?" "the girl with blonde hair said...dont think so now move!" "I dont think we can" "the girl with the dirty blonde hair said I rather u not close up on us so move ur asses!" "Well i would luv to but dont want 2!" We pushed them against the wall. "hey i think the girls dont want u guys touching them." "Who the hell do u-" we all turned around. "The Akatsuki now get moveing"

**GIRLS POV**

DAMN THEY ARE HOT!(this is in there head!)

**SAKURAS POV**

"Umm...im Haruno Sakura and thank for helping us." The guy with blonde hair said "no prob." "let me guess ur the playboy in the group?" "My Name is Deidara and y are u asking that!" Cuz u look like u would cheat and i can tell most girls like u. Ino stop gasping at him." "IM NOT STAREING AT HIM!" "U just said u did.(I said this b/c sakura said gasping but ino said stareing so she waznt paying any attention!)As I waz saying U with the black long hair looks emo and thinks he needs to help his little brother but has no idea how 2, The red head looks like he can do really do good in skool but doesnt want to, The brown haired one looks like he luves money to much and is cheap, The green haired one looks like he luvs plants alot, The one with blue hair thinks he is a shark and has to dress up like one, White haired one wow ur easy to read! im just going to skip u." White hair dude said "Damn girl u can read ppl like an open book like Itachi." "Its not all that hard wen u had to read ur fathers look when he disowned me." "R u serious Sakura?" " Yes." "Y did he disown u?" "Cuz i waz going punk and he didnt like it. Now im leaveing." "she doesnt like to talk about it. How about u guys com over and hang out with us sumtime?"

**Temari POV!**

"Ino Sakuras abit up set rite now-1 step closer and ima bout to break i need alittle room to breath-heller? Yea huh yes mam....ok i kno! peace." "Temari who waz that?" "Sakura and u guys want to com over for dinner?" "Pein? Can we please?!" "Watever" "Well com on!" "SO...we never got ur names." "Mines Konan this is hinata,Ino Temari and ur guys name?" "Well mine is hidan this is itachi, deidara, sasori, zetzu, pein, Kisame, Kakuzu" "Thats pretty cool."

**30 minutes later!**

"SAKI-CHAN WE HOME!!!!!" "COMING TEM-CHAN!!!!!!" Sakura came out wearing a neon yellow and black tripp skirt under that she waz wearing a pair of black skinny jean and a skin tight black shirt that has 3OH!3 on the front in neon yellow writeing. "SAKI-CHAN IM HUNGRY!!!!!!!" "ok Ino im working on brunch" "OOOOOHHHHHH wat is it?" "Since the guys r new im going to explain sumthing. I will mess u up if u go in the kitchen while im cooking. ok we r haveing Rice balls and strawberry shortcake for desert now ima work on it!" "god she works hard for the fact this is brunch!" "Well she always like to cook Hidan" "Itachi maybe u can go help her cook alittle." "I want to live a long life." "She was kidding!" "Itachi can u get me a soda?" "No Kisame" "Can u get me 1?" "Do i really have to?" "YUPP!!!!" "Ugh...Sakura is it ok if i get a soda?" "Man he is going to kill us later!" "Yea he will." "So your Hidan right?" "Yea y?" "Lets go to my room" "TEMARI!"

**Itachi POV! **

"Ugh...Sakura is it ok if i get a soda?" "Yea OH can u get me the eggs and milk?" "yea_^THANK U SHE ISNT KILLING ME!^ _"I waznt serious" "wat?" "I said that cuz i only mess up ppl who live here."

_**Well in this story Zetzu, Kisame and,Kakuzu look normal and Kakuzu has all his stitches and well this is who i think should be together in the story.**_

_**TemarixHidan **_

_**HinataxZetzu**_

_**KonanxPein**_

_**DeidaraxIno**_

_**KakuzuxSakura**_

_**I think thats good but i dont know really wat do u think?? **_


	2. Engaged?

"wow nice" "u kno wen u guys need to be helped like heal ur wounds u can come here." "wat are you talkin about?" "Akatsuki is a gang and i kno that Pein is the leader of it. Also if the police are looking for u then u can come here." "Wow thats...ummm...thats really cool and good we might have to come here soon" "no offence but why?" "You will see." "I never got ur name what is it?" "Itachi" "WEASAL" "What?" "Im going to start calling u that!" "Hn" "ITACHI,HIDAN WE HAVE TO GO!" "bye sakura."

**Peins POV!!!**

Oh shit these people are smart. We have to get out of here. "Lets go guys ITACHI,HIDAN LETS GO!" "bye thanks for comming!!!!!" "Leader-sama." "What is it Itachi?" "Sakura said if we ever need a place to heal or stay we can go there."

**Ino POV!**

"YAY FOOD!!!!!!!" "Ino for the fact that u the skinnyest u eat alot!" "SHUT UP TEMARI HINATA SAKURA I DO NOT EAT ALOT!" "Yea watever!" "So who did u think was hot Tem-chan!" "Ummmm...I DONT HAVE TO ANSWER THAT!!!!! But watever i thought Hidan was. Wat about u Ino!" "I think Deidara is!!! Wat about u Hina-chan?" "I think Zetzu is." "WAT THE GUY WITH THE GREEN HAIR!!!!!" "Shut up Ino u have a guy who looks like a girl!" "wait before we fight we havent heard who Saku-chan thinks is hot!" "Ummmm....i dont kno. Well guys im tired im going to bed!" "WOW ITS ALREADY 11:00!!!!" "God i kno that we need to go to bed." "NITE EVERYONE!!!!!" "nite ino"

**The next day at 5:30 am.**

Sakura did wat she did yesterday but had a knock on the door. "_Eh who could this be this early" _Sakura walked to the door and opened it. A man fell she couldnt tell before his team mates came after him. "Sakura-sama please heal him!" "Fine Bring him in go down the hall and its 2 doors on the right." "Thank u!" Sakura got some suplisies and went into that room. "Get out." "yes mam!" _"What have you got your self into Gaara."_ she started to work on him.

**Few hours later.**

*Cough*"I'm srry everyone in this house is sick we can't come in today."*cough* Hang up! _"ok lets see how Gaara is."_ "Ugh.." "So you woke up Panda bear?" "Sakura-chan?" "DUH WHO CAN USE THAT NAME WITHOUT BEING KILLED!" "Hahaha" "Well go back to sleep so u can get up!" "Alright"

**A hour later**

"SAKURA ITS FREAKING 10:00 WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" "We are sick!" "Oh." *knock knock* _"Who is this time!?" "_COMEING!" "Sakura-san can I come in?" "Pein???" "Yes now may I come in?" "Yea yea come on in!" "I heard from Itachi that if we got in trouble you would let us stay here." "Yes do you need to stay" "Yeah I need to get everyone out of there fast." "Well you might as well go and get everything!" "Yeah Ill see you later." "Well sakura What was that about?" "well Ino go get everyone so i can explain." "Ok?"

**Few minute later**

"Well we are haveing this meeting because that The Akatsuki is staying here and the reason behind that is because i said wen they are in trouble that can stay here. So they are and I know the police are going to come here so I been hideing this for awhile but theres a hide out in the floor up stairs so Every time they are here Im going to say im coming to get u guys. They are to go hide." "YES MAM!" "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT THAT!!!! *Knock knock* Got it. So got everything?" "Yea now let us in its cold and wet!" I let them in shocked. "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET A COLDS!!!!!!!!!" "Well we're sorry" "Hold on."

I ran up stairs and got some towels "here" "Thanks" I couldn't help but look at Kakuzu. "Kakuzu may I speak to you please." "yea whatev." I took him to a doctor room. "Kakuzu what happened to you to get those stiches?" "you don't care nor do you need to know." "Tell me." "No"_ "I can't believe he is going to force me do this." _I walked up sexyly and talked sexy. "Kakuzu-kun please tell me i think they're infected." "_Mission complete." _I could tell he was blushing. "W-well I was in a fight and someone had a knife." "YAY I mean ugh just let me look at them." I got off him and started looking. I took off his shirt to see if he had them on his chest. "They are infected!" I was looking at his face and felt them. "OMFG U HAVE FEVER!!!!!!!!" "So" I gaved his hand took him to his room. "LAY DOWN AND GO TO SLEEP!!!!" "no" i left the room and started to make soup. "Sooo Saku-chan why are you makeing that soup?" So no one will get sick." "What did you have to talk to Kakuzu about?" "His stiches." "Oh." "EVERYONE GET YOURSELF SOME SOUP!!!!!" "ALRITE!!!!" I took some soup to Kakuzu. He started saying something. "Ugh stupid girl. She doesn't get it. I'm older then her and yet she treats me like a kid. I'm just happy she hasn't relized I like her." I gasp _"H-he likes me???" _My head was now filled with question i forgot i had hot soup in my hands."OW! Oh god that hurt" "Are you ok?" "Yeah" "I could have gottin it myself." "NO! GET BACK IN BED!" "Fine"

**Kakuzu POV**

"Ugh stupid girl. She doesn't get it. I'm older then her and yet she treats me like a kid. I'm just happy she hasn't relized I like her." I heard a gasp at the door I hope that isn't he-"OW! Oh god that hurt" "Are you ok?" "Yeah" "I could have gottin it myself" "NO! GET BACK IN BED!" "Fine." I don't understand why I would like that girl I liked from the begining when I saw her when we were kids.

**FLASHIE!!!! **

"Sakura why do you think that Ino likes you?" "Because we are friends!" "thats a lie you shes just being friends with you so you won't so lonely!" "T-thats a lie!" I was just walking by and was hearing all this and it buged me because Ino and Sakura are impossiable to separate. "They hang out with you because they all feel bad for you." I had to walk in "You better stop Because Its not nice makeing fun of a girl." She looked up at me and I could tell she was trusting me. She then ran behind me and started to hold on to my jacket. "You might as well go back to where you can from!" The kid left and I looked at the little girl behind me. "Are you ok?" "Y-yeah." "Where do you live its starting to get dark?" She told me but its been alone time so I can't remember.

**FLASHIE ENDED!!!**

Wow thats how long I loved her? I wonder if she would ever love me back?

**SAKURA POV!!!!!!!!**

I love him. I have since the day he saved me. I really hope he feels better soon. "SAKURA-CHAN CAN WE SHOW EVERYONE THEY ARE SLEEPING?!?!?!" "YEA INO!" It started to thunder and lighting. I screamed and ran into my room and ran in my closet. I heard someone come into my room. "Sakura are you ok?" I open the door and I saw Kakuzu. "W-what do you want?" BOOM!!!!! *Scream* I hugged Kakuzu and I almost cried. "sssshhhh its ok come on come to my room." We went into his room.

**Kakuzu POV **

I was watching the news and hearing about the akatsuki. Then I heard a scream and knew it was Sakura. I went into her room and was outside her closet. "Sakura are you ok?" She open the door "W-what do you want?" BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *scream* She hugged me. "Sssssssshhhhhh its ok come come to my room." We went to my room and I put her my bed and I got a cover and pillow and was about to sleep on the floor. "Stiches can you sleep with me?" "WHAT!?" "No I mean get up up here. I don't care if you sleep next to me like we use to.""You still remember that?" "Yeah" I got up and layed there with her head on my chest.

**IN THE MORNING!!!!! Sakura POV**

Wow he doesnt have a fever anymore maybe he will will go with me to get some more food. He started to wake up. "Hey good news." "What?" "You don't have a fever!" "Yay" "I was wondering if you come with me to get some stuff?" "Sure" "YAY!!!" We both got up and got dressed "BE BACK LATER GUYS GONE TO GET FOOD!!!!!!" I heard some mumbles I open the door while Kakuzu was getting his coat and the police was there. "Hello Sakura Haruno?" "Umm...Yes Officer what do you need?" "We heard that you a gang liveing here." No sir Let me get the girls up and u can check If you want." "Ok." I closed the door. "Let him check the place?!" "come on!" I ran up stairs and woke everyone up. "Guys The popos are here!!!!" "WHAT!" dont worry come with me!" I took them in my hideing place and closed the door. "Alright girls get dressed in better clothes.!" They all got dressed and came down down stairs. I open the door. "Well Come on in!" They checked EVERYWHERE!!!! I let everyone out. "Thank you Sakura." Pein I told you I would help but thats where you are going to hide from now on!" "Now me and Kakuzu are going to get food get back to bed!" Let all went really fast.

**IN TOWN!!!!!!!!**

"So...Can't believe I remember you from child hood" "Yeah and I can't believe that you burned your hand and slepted with me in the same day." I started laughing "Kakuzu why havent I ever saw you at school?" "because I'm a loner and so yeah" I heard a gun shot but I never got hit. I opened my eyes and saw Kakuzu infront of me. "You know I love you and I can't have you dead I want you to finish life." I screamed "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE!" I took my scarf off and put it around his chest. "Kakuzu please don't die please don't I love you I need you with me here." "Sakura-sama what are you doing with this criminal?" "Helping him!" "Why?" "Cause I love him" "Come on I'll help you get him back to your house." "Thank you." We went home fast." I bust open the door and ran in to the doctor room. "thank you for helping me will you please get out?" "Yes mam" I started to helping him with tears in eyes

**Few days later. Hinatas POV**

I saw sakura walk the room she barely ever goes in its shocked me she came out crying. "Saku-chan whats wrong we haven't seen you for 3 days straight!" "K-k-k-k-kakuzu*sniffes*OH GOD ITS MY FAULT HINA-CHAN!!!!" "Sakura?" "Kakuzu died because he took a shot for me!" She broke down and cried and fell on the floor. It shocked me because she isn't the type of girl to just sit there and cry. I sat on the floor and hugged her. "Sakura I'm sorry so sorry." "Ino came by and looked at her. "SAKURA!" She ran off into that room.

**SAKURA POV**

Kakuzu I'm sorry don't die please don't die. I put my hand on his chest and started to heal him again. But I could finish I broke down again and started to cry on his chest. I couldn't stay in there I when to my almost brothers. "ITACHI SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!!" They rushed torwards me and were wide eye. "Saku-chan what happened?" "I love Kakuzu and when I confessed I might have been to late!" "What do you mean?" I couldn't say anything I pushed them away and ran to my room. "T-there no one here that can make me feel the same!!!" I ran back down and went back into that room. "I'm not going to let you die just because I'm sad." I started to heal him again but I was done after a few hours and I started to pass out to see Kakuzu wake up.

**Kakuzu POV**

"Kakuzu honey your here?" "Mom? Why am I in heaven" Well god thought he could forgive you. But Go back its not your time yet and I better see you with that sweet little girl down there!" "wow mom but I better see you here" "bye" When I was wakeing up I saw Sakura fall smileing. "SAKURA!!!!" I picked her up bridal style and took her to her room and layed her down. I ended up going to the Jewelers.

I came back and went into her room and layed down with her.

**IDK how many hours later!!!**

I woke up without feeling the warmth and looked over to see Sakura isn't there. I went down stairs to see Sakura cooking. "Sakura?" "Yeah?" "Can you go and call a meeting I want to ask this infront of everyone. "O-ok?" She walked out and went into the liveing room. She then yelled "EVERYONE WE ARE HAVEING A MEETING!!!!!!!!!" "What is this about Saku-chan?" "I don't know" "Well everyone Sakura isn't the one who wanted this meeting. It was me and sakura." I got down on one knee. "I have known you for along time and I am wondering. Will you marry me?" Everyone got quite. "Yes!!!!" I put the ring on her finger and everyone cheered!

**Sakura POV**

I woke up on my bed and Kakuzu next to me. I smiled because I helped him live. I went down stairs and started to cook and Kakuzu came in "Sakura?" "Yeah" "Can you go and call a meeting I want to ask this infront of everyone. "O-ok?" I walked out and went into the liveing room. I yelled "EVERYONE WE ARE HAVEING A MEETING!!!!!!!!!" "What is this about Saku-chan?" "I don't know" "Well everyone Sakura isn't the one who wanted this meeting. It was me and sakura." He got down on one knee. "I have known you for along time and I am wondering. Will you marry me?" Everyone got quite. I couldn't believe it and I was almost crying but i managed to say "Yes!!!!" He put the ring on my finger and everyone cheered! I hugged him and was crying.

**Well I'm not the type of girl who will have a story on forever but this was suppost to prove Kakuzu Love for Sakura and Sakuras for him. I honestly most be emotional b/c I almost cried.**


End file.
